Entity of wind
by perses11
Summary: What if naruto was itachi's age, what if he was a prodigy in par with itachi, follow a naruto that will left the ninja world to his feets. He was neglected by his family but he will come back stronger than ever, not like the others neglected fic
1. Chapter 1

**What if naruto was itachi's age, what if he was a prodigy like his father but he would do ANITHING to protect Konoha. Follow a boy that was neglected by his parent's but has resurface stronger than ever an that his glory shall be eternal**

Konoha was one of the strongest 5 great hidden vilages and had emerge the victor in 3 Great Ninja Wars for the great ninjas it has produced such as the White Fang, the Legendary Sannin, the Red Death Habbanero and the most famous and the reason they won the 3rd Great Ninja War, Konoha Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage who battleled an army of Iwa ninja by himself and was victorius.

_Namikaze Compound_

Naruto was a five years old kid that most would consider a genius of the ninja arts that loved his home, Konoha, than anything more in his life.

Naruto was laying in the sofa playing sogi against his Jiji the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, naruto was a kid that had blond hair with red steaks and two red birth marks under his eyes 6 centimeters long and big green sea eyes, he had a red t-shirt with a green Konoha logo in the front, brown shorts and ninja shoes even though he would start the academy in a couple of moths.

Hiruzen was a 69 old man with brown hair and bear, with marks of age under his eyes of brown color, he had a clothe similar to the Hokage's one.

"Jiji, when are ka-san and tou-san coming back they been gone for 6 houres " asked naruto with his eyes filled with terror at the ideas that his 5 years old head was guiving him.

"Relax Naruto-kun, your ka-san is a strong woman I'm sure they are okay and your tou-san and my wive are with her" he responded the young child that was playing with him To calm his nervs.

"Yea, thanks Jiji I'm sur..."

"Rohaaaaaaaaaaaaaar" was heard in the distance making the young boy wined his eyrs and the esperienced ninja a look of pure shook.

"¡Naruto come here¡ I have to take you to a safe place" he shouted, and with out saying anithing more he took the boy by his arm and shunshin to the place guarded if this occasion happened where the shinobi younger than 15 had to go.

When he arrived he looked around for some one to leave the child while he and the other shinobi fighted the Biju, finally he spoted Asuma and his friends talking to a Jonin the father of one of his friends if he remembered well.

he went near them as soon as he founded them and said

"Asuma could you and your comrades deal with young Naruto while I go to deffend Konoha,¡Thanks," he yelled as soon as he asked the question and shunshin away to the battle field and engage the fox.

"Asuma-nii have you seen ka-chan ore tou-chan"he asked with tears in his eyes and frighten at wat could be the anwer.

"No naruto sorry" he said with sadness in his voice and he didn't talk any more.

suddenly the Biju started to make a ball of pure chakra, and every one started to panick because if that hited the mark there would be no more Konoha, when the giant Fox throghed the ball every one losed hope but suddenly there was no more ball and 3 seconds later you could hear a loud explosion in the distance.

"¡It's tou-san¡, ¡I can fell it¡ yelled the 5 years old just before the giant beast disapear like his Biju ball.

_Forest Of Konoha_

In one of the many forest of konoha, a giant fox was transported and 2 seconds later before him was the Yondaime Hokage on top of the boss toad summon, Gamabunta a huge toad that was almost equivalent in size to the fox and had a tanto that was as tall as a building.

On top of him the Yondaime Hokage a tall man abaut 1m 86cm with spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes, he was wearing a lon white coat that puted Yondaime Hokage in the back and have red flames from the bottom besides that he haved the normal uniform of a Jonin, in his arms there were two baibes one had small fiery red hair and blue eyes and was a girl the other one had blonde hair and puerple eyes.

He locked eyes with the Biju and muttered under his breath.

"Well lest get to bisness"

with that he bite his finger and then slamed his hand in the flor leving a long courtin of smoke, after the smoke went he puted his children on the altar that had apear and started forming hand seals while Gamabunta was fighting the kyubi, ater he finished he yelled.

"Shiki no fuin"

**sorry to left this chapter unfinished I will probably update in abaut a week, thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2_**

**The meeting of prodigies**

_Konoha_

The people of Konoha were in front of the Hokage Tower wonderig what had happened with the kyubi and the Yondaime, everyone was whispering when sudenly the doors of the balcony opened sowing the Yondaime Hokage with two baibes in each of his arms he looked at the people gathered in fron of him and with a proud voice he yelled.

"People of Konoha one more time we have been victorius in a great catastrophe, one more time we were witness of the power of the WILL OF FIRE." he plocaimed and the people cheered.

" As many of you may know, a Biju is a criature made of pure chakra so to prevent the destruction of the leave I proclaim my two children 'heros of Konoha'".

" Vilage of Konoha I sow you the slayers of the kyubi, my pride and joy and the two most important people in my entire live besides my wive. My children Mito and Kenji" he proclaimed with a proud voice that only a father clould claim, and showed the baibes to the crown.

Some people asked for the death of the two children proclaiming that they where the kyubii in a different body, but they were quickly silenced by the chiering of most people.

_2 days later Konoha_

Naruto was walking trough the buildings of Konoha the Villige that he have come to love and seing so many buildings and bodies in the allyes, he was with tears in his eyes 'No this won't happend again if I have the possibility to stop it' he trough as he remembered the times of the 3rd Nija War and how almost always after a mision there was people injured ore how his obasan Tsunade haved to be always in the hospital.

But how could he doit he though if this morning he asked his parents if they could help him became a ninja they told him that they couldn't because they were to bussy, sure he could understand that but couldn't make a shadow clone to help him like hi has seen his ka- san to do the dinner so many times.

so he went on top of the Nindaime Hokage face in the Hokage mountain, his favorite hokageto study a book of Chakra for beginers that hi founded on the library in his house and he began to concentrate with the ram seal formed in his hands like it said in the book and look for any chakra, after 5 times trying he feeled a tinkle in his gut and like it told him in the book hi tried to pull it out.

What he didn't know is that whe his chakra had come out it had started to lick out of his system and taki g a fisical aperence, a repecursion that had make the Sandaime notice and see what it was after he mourned his wife.

What he didn't spected was to see a 5 years old boy covered in a thick layer of brigh white but instead of the normal blue chakra this was more intense and salvage.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw his Jiji with a shocked face that was princeless.

"Hey Jiji, what are you loking at" he replied with a happy tone to see on of his favorite persone, and grand-father figure to him.

"Na...Naruto how did you did that" he asked with a trembling voice.

"Did what Jiji" he asked curius of what could make his jiji so shocked to make his once prued voice in a trembling one.

"The chakra Naruto, with the fisical form of your chakra like that you should be unconcius"

"Wait, I did unlock my chakra, YES I knew I could even with out ka-san and tou-san help" he yelled on top of his lungs.

"So Naruto why didn't your parents tough you to unlock your chakra, I'm sure they could have helped you" he asked the young noy in a curius voice but quickly regreted at seeing the sad face of his surrogate grand child.

"Well my ka-chan is ocupaid with the baibes and tou-san is with the Villige matters" he whispered.

"Well and why don't I teach you, after all I'am not known as the proffesor for nothing" He sujested, hoping to have more vonding time with naruto now that his wive wasn't with them any more.

"really Jiji would you help me" he asked in a voice full of hope and hapiness.

"Of course naruto, what kind of Jiji would I be If I didn't helped you" he asked with a sweet smile and standing up.

"well naruto we would train better in the training compund in my house dodn't you think" and with that he taked the 5 years old boy with his hand and shunshined away.

_4 months latter_

After his Jiji had offered to train him he has been going to the Sarutobi training ground 5 hueres each day. At first his Jiji had him make laps and start to learn how to unlock his chakra at will, after he could run 7 laps and be barely sweting he started training him in chakra control such as the leaf exercise, but when he could mantain 100 leafs in each part of his body he started training him with shuriken and kunai throwing or started doing katas for the taijutsu stail he had asked a junin Maito Guy to show him and hadfusionared it whit the monkey fist of the Sarutobi clan and he even showed him the 'shuriken shadow clone'.

After 4 monts naruto started to learn the tree climing chakra control tecnic.

...

It had been two houres since his Jiji showed him how to climb the tree, and Naruto had almost finished climing it but he wanted to perfect it to the point to be able to doit automaticly.

after he did it 20 times in one row he started to go inside the house and shaw his Jiji drawing some kanji in a peper will talking to his obasan, when he was besis his jiji he reconiced at what he was doing and knew that it was a ninja art that his parents especialized at, fuuinjutsu, suddenly he could't stop loking the drawings and asked.

"Hey Jiji do you think you could teach me fuuinjutsu" he pleaded his jiji with a look that no one could say no saing it.

"Of course Naruto, but only when you finish your exercise about the tree" he said with a kind yet determinited look that lefed no espace for an argument.

"Yes, I already finished then you will have to teach me now" he grined to ear to ear with a foxy smile.

The Sandaime face was princless, it had cost him 1 week to walk a tree and je was a genin not a 5 year old boy.

"Okay I supose I will first tell you the levels of fuuinjutsu, there are 18 levels your parents being the highest, Jiraja being a 14 level master me and Tsunade level 12 and Kakashi level 8" he expleined to the focused kid in front of him that was noding in understunding.

"Well. If you undersand that I want you to make 20 kanji of each of the five main elements, after that Im gonna see your mistakes and correct them, okay" he sujjested in a kind voice to the already writing boy.

Tsunade who was seing the wole thing, was amazed with the boy in front of him and how much of a prodigie he was to do one of the main chakra control tecnices in youst 2 houres, loking at his former sensei she asked.

"Sarutobi-sensei why are you teaching naruto, ¿shoulde't his parents be doing that?"

"Aaah, Tsunade you, see Kushina and Minato are very bussy with the children and the kyubi attack so I asked naruto if he wanted to be teached by me" he expleined

"Then I could help, I mean I could teach him a few medic nin technics sow that when he is in a mission he can protect himself and his team mates" she said im a happy tone as her aprentice had already maked to chunin and now she didn't have to be trained by her.

Naruto who had already finished the exercise his Jiji putted on him and was lisening to the conversation said.

"¡Yes obasan is gonna teach me!, can she Jiji, can she" he asked with hapiness in his eyes.

"Of couse Naruto, is always good to know some knolege about medicine."

_2 months later_

After that conversation Naruto started to be 8 houres in Sarutobi's house, 2 houres for taijutsu, 2 houres at weapon throwing, 2 houres at ninjutsu, chakra control and it understanding, and two houres of medic training and poison understunding with Tsunade a legend of the matter.

However in wha he had improved the most was fuuinjutsu, as the level 1 was the understanding and mastery of the kanji know he was in the level 2 of the understunding of normal seals and the storage scroll and in about 5 months he should be abble to pas the exam to the level 3.

After his class today Naruto wanted to be left alone as his Jiji had started to left him the weekends to make social life, right now he was in the forest of Konoha to study look for some poison plants, he already had his storage scroll ready to collect when suddenly he heard the sound of blades hitting something.

After he heard it he took a kunai fron his pouch and looked around him, after hearing the sound stop je tensed and got ready for everything when his senses screamed at him to move, during his training he learned to follow his intist and he rolled out of the way 2 seconds later they were two kunai in his later place.

loking to were he calculated it have come hi faund a boy about his age with a light blu top and black pants, he had black hair and eyes but his hear was like the one of a lion, besides him there was another boy of his age with black eyes and hair like the other boy but his hair had a small starting of a pony tail, he had a dark blue shirt and black pants but his more nociciable trait was the mark like tears.

"I told you to not throw to him a kunai shisui you could had get him hurt" He said to the light blue shirt boy now identify as shishui.

"And were would the fun be in that Itachi, he doged it anyway, by the way ¡great reflex dude¡" he yelled

"Thanks, I suppose" he said sweetdroping

Shisui dropped down the tree and after him Itachi.

"hi Im Shisui Uchiha and my friend is Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you..." He said with a questioning look.

"Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you, I thought I was the only boy of my age studying to be a shinobi"

"Well me and Itachi are supposed the prodigies of our clans, and we are gonna start the academy in 2 months" He said proudly.

"Me too, sow ¿what do they teach you in your clan?" He asked

"well even if Im a prodigie itachi is better than me in genjutsu, ninjutsu and weapon throging, but im better than him in taijutsu" he said in a proud voice.

"Well Im stududing taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu and medicine." He said im an equal proud voice.

"Well why don't we train together" offered Itachi.

...

It was 3 months afterthe trio had meet and by now they new that the 3 were prodigies,

Itachi and shisui on genjutsu as they were able to unlock the sharingan and were in the second fase but shisui was still stronger in taijutsu through Itachi conpensated that with his speed.

Narutowas a prodigie in ninjutsu,taijutsu and fuuinjutsu and was sowing promise in the art of poisons.

Itachi was stronger in ninjutsu than Itachi escept in the 'shunshin no jutsu' were shisui had decided it would be hes new signature jutsu.

After they little meeting Itachi presented Naruto to his mother Mikoto but to his sourprise they already new each other as Mikoto was one of the best friends of Kushina, however what the Uchihas didn't expected was that when Mikoto asked how was Kushina a flash of pain and sadness passed on his face, when Itachi asked what was wrong he didn't spect that the parents of naruto varely talked to him and in dinners they didn't even asked him how it was his day.

After that the bond of Itachi and Naruto strengthen and The two Uchihas and the Namikaze decided that they would graduate after the first year to be put together in the same team.

...

Naruto was walking through the library of his house, after seeing the 'katon: great fire ball' of his two friends he wanted to learn some elemental ninjutsu but his Jiji said that he could not as he was jet to young.

Entering the jutsu bault of the library he opened and was amazed when instead of jut a few jutsu as he especte the bault had much more space than it seamed, his parents where truly fuuinjutsu masters.

After coping 2 c-rank fuuton jutsu 5 b-rank raiton jutsu and 3 a-rank fuuton jutsus he left, he had taked sow many jutsu from the library because it was the Jutsus that he whould master this year as wind and lightning were his main elements and water was his inferior element he decided to first master those two elements to the point he would be remembered for his mastery of his elements as the Nindaime Hokage for his water affinitie.

...

It was a sunny day, Naruto was already through the second fase of his fuuton release, he had cutted half a rock.

Today he would start the academy and he had bet to Shisui he would get there first and he didn't like to lose, going through the way to the academy hi remembered the incident this morning with his mother

**FLASH-BACK**

Naruto was having a beutifull morning, today he would start the academy and his little brother had said his first word yesterday tou-san,when he got to the quichen he saw Kushina doing some breakfast for herself and was heating some milk for the baibes.

" Hey Naruto, today Minato, the baibes and me are going to a dinner with Mikoto and some other parents, today I will let you the dinner in the fridge so dodn't come to late from the park okay" she said.

what she didn't see was the tears in her oldest son eyes as he had remained her that today he started the academy and that if she could come to take him back home and she promised she would be there.

'Well' he though 'If my happy moments and promises doesn't mater then this isn't my family any more' he said angrily yet determinet good bye ka...Kushina.

**FLASH-BACK END **

He felt that he had tears in his eyes he wiped them up and though that today he was entering the academy, started his long road to protect Konoha and his friends.

When he got to the academy he saw parent's wishing luck to their sons or to learn much, he looked around and he found Itachi saying good bye to her mother and his little brother Sasuke.

When the first class started the people started introducing themself's, he had sitted loking at the window loking out side with a wissfull loke in his eyes, he already new the history of Konoha, hell he was teached by some one who had done history, and suddenly he relised hi didn't want to be like this people that learned about history he wanted to be History, he wanted to be remembered not like with his family that hey forgot about him after the birth of his brothers.

He wanted to be eternal he wanted to be imortal.

...

he was in the break with Itachi and Shisui, he had been thinking about the people in his academy class that had potential there were only some people called Yugao, Hana, Hayate and Gemma.

"Yes, this year will be interesting"

he said while looking at the Hokage Mountain while his two friens looked at him strangly but he didn't looked at them back.

he would be remembered like a proud ninja of Konoha though history.

**SORRY TO UPDATE SONNER BUT I THINK THAT THE SUNDAY I WILL UPDATE BACK MAYBE SONNER**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**Team Mikoto**

It had been one year since Naruto and his two friends entered the academy, since then they always scored the best at everything and even though they had made friends in the year, they were gona graduate sonner to be the 3 placed on the same team.

Naruto was in the academy class with itobi-sensei explening why there where 3 students that would be graduating in the first year.

"...and that is why, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze will graduate this year. Please could you go to the roof to meet your new sensei"

They noded and went to the roof, Naruto was the last to go since he had started to wear weight's so that he could use the bisento that his Jiji had buy with him.

**FLASH-BACK**

Naruto and Sarutobi where walking through the streets of Konoha, his Jiji had offered to buy him a bigger weapon to use in combat as he would graduate in 3 months and he wanted a weapon that mead him be reconiced.

When they got near the door of the shoop they stoped as they saw a seal in the door nop but naruto already starting the level 5 grade of fuuinjutsu took out a small ink pencil and writed a few kanjis and the door opened, when he took a look he understood why his jiji used this shop for ninja eqipement, it had rows and rows of weapons and shinobi equipment, and so that only ninjas could come they puted a seal in the door

"Helo Hiruzen it has been a waild since you come."

"Helo Shiji, but I haven't come here for me, I have bringed Naruto to buy a weapon"

"Then you've come to the right place, please chose warever you want" he said in a kind voice. Loking around Naruto inspectedsome kunai and shuriken and looked at the quality, it was perfect balanced and sharp.

He took 20 kunai 30 shuriken and loked around for the other type of weapons, loking around he found some weapons that shinobi didn't used for being too heavy ore too big, and then he found it, it was as if it was calling for him a Bisento that was 2.15 meters long with a sharp blade made of black metal, the wood of the bisento was old but strong a weapon that had seen many battlesand between the blade and the wood there was a metal triangle.

trying to take it he found it extremely heavy but he did't care he sealed it into a storage scroll and went to buy it, when he unsealed the to adult's face was princeless as they saw the weapon of the boy choise.

"Naruto, my boy, do you really like that weapon, is to heavy for you and it is a samurai weapon" he said uncertianly, while his friend was with a shock look, there had only been one man in the history to had been able to take that weapon and that had been in the clan wars, with out saying that they called that man a monster for his power.

"Yes Jiji im sure, I just need to do more exercise to take it better."

"Well then we take it, and I think it would be better If you used weight's" He replied knowing that when the boy had something in his head he wouldn't sake it off.

**FLASHBACK-END**

when he go to the roof, he inspected the tatto in his right hand with a kanji for Jitai'実体 (entitie), he didn't sowed any one except Jiji the tatto with the weapon, he wanted it to be his thrump card.

10 minutes later a puff of smoke apear in the roof and from it there was Mikoto Uchiha with a jonin attire and a smile.

"mom what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Sasuke" he asked.

"Its okay I let him with a shadow clone to be with him while I'm your sensei" she said reasuring his son but sadening Naruto nowing that Kushina never did that for him but as quick as it came it go, this was his family now.

"So I know you but not that well sow why don't you say yours likes, dislikes and dreams for the future." She said nicely. "I start, well my likes are my family, my friends and my village my dislikes, well, people who hurt my family and I supose that arrogant people."

"And I allready fulfill it, I have a family. Your next Shisui" she said.

"Well my likes is training and katon: jutsus my dislikes are people that think Itachi is better than me and my dreams for the future is to have a family and protect Konoha" he said with determination, Mikoto though that the will of fire was burnig strongly on him.

"Well you're next Itachi"

" Well I like my little brother Sasuke and Konoha, I dislike war and stupid battle's, my dream for the future is to protect Konoha and make that the Uchiha clan can have reasons to be a proud clan." He said showing kindness in his eyes but with out a smile.

"Well that leaves me for the last, my likes are my friends my Jiji and Konoha, my dislikes are the enemies of Konoha and my dream for the future, I want to achive the real immortality, be always remembered" He said in which his friends were shoked as they had never heard that from him, while Mikoto had a pained expresion as she had too she'n how her best friend was slowly pushing him away from his family, the she claped her hands and said.

"Well now that we know each other lets start, firstly as you are the only team that has been formed this year we don't have to do a exam to see if you go back to the academy, so tomorow at 8h a.m I want to meet you at the Hokage Tower, ¡don't be late!" She shaid and with that she shunsin.

"Well I have to go so bye" Naruto said.

"Well come on Shisui we have to go to the clan." said Itachi.

_Hokage tower_

When Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower he saw a Itachi talking with Shisui while Mikoto-sensei was loking at her weapon pouch until she noticed him and weaved her hand.

"Now that we are all here we will request a mision, our first 20 mission's will most likely be D rank but after that we may be able to do some C rank." She explained and after seeing that they all noded continued. "I will try to get somme good mision but don't get your hopes up, the good ones are painting a fence." she loked at them at the eye to see how the were reacting and much to her surprise there was no protest only stoick faces.

When they got inside the genin were surprised as they had never been in here any time. It was a big place that could sustain about a hundred people, on the front row was the Sandaime Hokage with two chunins by his side and beside them there were lots of scrolls with the letter D or C significating the rank of the mision on the other sides were more tables with people handing scrolls to genin teams ore requesting a mision.

"Here is were they hand most of the missions, except the more importants ones like a A ore S rank, that type are handed by the Hokage himself and given the details." She explained while waiting for the genin team requesting a mission to the Sandaime. When they were finish with a D scroll on their hand, they moved forward to request a mission.

"Team Mikoto requesting a D rank mission Sandaime-sama" she said in a profesional tone that didn't go with her style.

"A well, we have here a mission for babiesitting a 3 year old girl, here's the information you need" he informed them, gave the scroll to Mikoto and gretted Naruto.

_1 month later_

Team Mikoto was in the hokage tower waiting exited for a C rank mission after doing 27 D rank, Mikoto wanted to see their personal skills and teamwork to see how she should train them, and she had to say that she was very pleased after seing that with very little hel her team would be able to participate in the next chunin exams at Kumo.

She had been helping Itachi and Shisui Katon:Fire jutsus and even if they were prodigies they show great promise in the element though Itachi was better than Shisui he compensated it with his mastery at Doton:Earth jutsus and the 'Shunshin: Body Fliker' wch he was now able to do it soundless and with just a hand seal. To Naruto though she didn't now any Fuuton:Air jutsus she knew a few Raiton:Lightning and Naruto had all ready mastered all of them and was starting a fuuton:wind jutsu that cobered his body and in taijutsu if some one atacked him they would be cut, but it wasn't finished yet.

When they were in front of the Sandaime, Mikoto said that her team had been going very well and that she though they were ready for a higher mission rank, when the late Hokage heard this he smiled and took a scroll with the C ranck number on it and said.

"This mission is on the iron country, is for guarding a group of merchants that want to sell but there are some bandits on the zone, you must go at north door tomorow at 6:00 a.m and after two weeks you must guard them back to Konoha." He expleined. "Well you may go, ooh and Naruto ¿could you wait out side? I want to talk to you about some thing." After Naruto noded team Mikoto went out side the tower once there they said good bye to Naruto and went to the Uchiha clan.

10 minutes later the sandaime went through the door and said to Naruto.

"Naruto I have a friend in the Iron country, Mifune, I have talk to him about your weapon and he ofered to teach you on those two weaks as in Konoha we don't have anyone that use a Bisento." He explained smilling at the all ready grining boy. "Thanks Jiji you're the best, I promise that I will learn how to use the bisento, as I can already take it with two hands when I infuse them with chakra." He said happily and already walking towards his house to prepare for the mission and tell his parents.

When he was already on the living room he found Kushina trying to give the baibes to eat the food but when they saw him the yelled "Nawuto-nii" and smilled when Kushina turned to greet his older son he was already going up sters but saluting with his hand to his younger brother and sister.

"Naruto were are you going" she said in a angry boice seeing that her older son didn't greeted properly to his family.

"I have to prepare, tomorrow I start my first C-class mission and I will be away about 2 weeks." He told her.

Now Kushina was confuse she though that Naruto was still at the academy, but to know that he was already doing C-class mission was incredibly surprising to her but her mother instics turned on when he mentioned the time of the mission.

"No you wont young man, you didnt even tell me you finished the academy and you are too young to do that quind of mission." She said trying to intimidate her son but seeing no reaction on his emotionless eyes she asked. "And who is your jounin-sensei, Im gona tell him a few words." She said promising pain to however had allowed to do a C rank mission.

" Mikoto Uchiha." He said surprising the retired anbu that her best friend hadn't told him her son was with her team. "And you don't have any authority over me, the moment I recived this head band Im a legaly adult and can accept any mission I consider I'm ready." He said leaving behind a surprised red head woman as he went to his room to prepare for the mission.

Later on the night, Kushina though of what had happened and question herself if she had done something but as quick as it came it went and she resoned with herself that Naruto was just stresed as he was now a shinobi.

**SORRY FOR MY GRAMMA ERRORS BUT ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.**

**I COULDN'T UPDATE LATELY BECAUSE I HAD LOTS OF WORK FOR THE SCHOOL BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EACH 2 WEEKS ORE A MONTH SORRY.**


End file.
